


Uninvited Guests

by A_Queer_In_Spaceland



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Can this be a slow burn if like they're boning in the first chapter lol?, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High Chancellor of Cybertron Starscream the First, Honestly if you can't guess how thirsty I am for Screamer's claws then you aren't paying attention, M/M, Maybe some onesided Megaron/Starscream but nothing serious, Megatron is the Worst and Rodimus hates him, Optimus and Megatron as boning offscreen for sure, Past Abuse -Canon typical, Rodimus is a little shit and I love him, Slow Burn, Starscream has issues, Voice Kink, a dash of Dom/Sub Undertones, but like you gotta squint if you want to see MegaOp, but only technically, half the plot is pillow talk, minor bdsm, slow burn feeeeeeeeeelings, soul mates, they have issues, they stubborn, this is mostly smut I am Thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Queer_In_Spaceland/pseuds/A_Queer_In_Spaceland
Summary: Rodimus hates Megatron.Starscream hates Megatron.The only logical thing to do is band together for petty vengeance and political gains. Faking a relationship is easy. Pretending that it isn't getting more real with every lie is harder. But neither Starscream or Rodimus have even done things the easy way have they?





	1. Cybertron

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rarepair hell and I need these two to just get married. If you're suffering with me, I hope this helps.

“One would think a great quest would veer further away from the starting point,” Starscream smirked, daintily taking a sip from his needlessly elegant flute of high-grade.

“You’d also think that they wouldn’t give a genocidal maniac power either,” Rodimus gritted out. Less than a stellar cycle since the Lost Light had gone forth into the vastness with Megatron at the helm, they were back on Cybertron. Sure, Starscream had thrown them this lovely little shindig, but the sardonic passive-aggression of their host ruined any chance at a hospitable atmosphere. Starscream wanted them gone and honestly, Rodimus couldn’t blame him.

“I take it you wouldn’t mind if he dropped dead from something mysterious in the energon.”

Rodimus snorted at the wistful note in the seeker’s voice. Tilting the edge of his glass towards his co-captain -oh how bitterly that still stung- Rodimus envisaged how lovely it would be to see Megatron drop offline in his secluded little corner mid-conversation with Optimus Prime.

“You know what Screamer?” Rodimus asked, grinning at the shrill High Chancellor’s instantaneous scowl for the moniker.

“What?” He asked tersely.

“I think we just might have something in common.”

Surprise then a mirthless smile played across Starscream face. Their glasses clinked merrily as they solidified their new-found unity with a toast.

-

When Rodimus had jokingly called the former decepticon second-in-command “Screamer” he didn’t think about the innuendo that nickname brought with it. Then again, he didn’t think that after a remarkably pleasant conversation and the realisation that Starscream was hot he would end up slammed against a wall.

“If you scratch my paint I’ll-,” Rodimus started, but a peal of laughter from the mech working his way down the sensitive plating of Rodimus’s neck interrupted him.

“You’ll what little Prime?” Starscream purred against his audio-receptor. For a moment the growl in his voice short-circuited Rodimus’s processor.

“I’ll…” He began before trailing off, more intent on the downright sinful way Starscream’s glossa was tracing the line of his intake. Whatever meaningless threat Rodimus had been thinking of was thoroughly forgotten as the fiery mech captured Starscream’s wandering mouth.

“We should probably take this to the next room,” Starscream said, breaking the kiss and shifting his weight so he was no longer crowded the other bot between his frame and the living-room wall. Not quite done Rodimus grabbed the front of seeker’s untransformed cockpit and used it to bring him down into another bruising kiss. Dentae mashed together and glossa soothed over the damaged metal. Servos roamed and when Starscream let out a moan when he brushed over the front his wings, Rodimus made it his mission to find out just how sensitive they were.

Not one to fall behind Rodimus became more adventurous as his servos ran down and along his partner’s frame. His digit circled a vent just underneath Starscream’s wings and the seeker stilled, before a shudder racked his frame and a blast of stifling hot air bathed Rodimus’s servo. His optics onlined, blazing to life a vibrant red.

“Berth. Now,” He growled out pulling Rodimus to him and gasping into another heated kiss. Luckily Starscream’s apartment was a minimalist design and they didn’t crash into and rut against too much furniture. By the time the seeker managed to get the grounder into his berth he was ready to take him on any even remotely horizontal surface.

“May I?” Starscream asked softly, running a hand around but not over Rodimus’s latch. With and impatient huff Rodimus undid it himself, moaning as the cool air washed over his glistening valve. Had the writhing mech been paying more attention he would have noticed the quick intake of breath and the sheer shock on Starscream’s face.

“All bark and no bite Screamer?” Rodimus teased, arching upwards, intent on spurring his lover onwards. Snapped out of his reverie Starscream surged forwards, servos pinning down Rodimus and holding him in place. Slowly he dragged his glossa down the warm inner seam of Rodimus’s thigh.

“You talk a lot for a Prime, I thought you were all stoic silences, or morale raising speeches.”

Rodimus tried to pay attention to what Starscream was saying, but the evil mech punctuated each pause with lavishing his glossa over the exposed nodes at the apex of Rodimus’s valve. Shuddering he managed to piece it together and come up with what he hoped was a witty response. It wasn’t if the chuckle against his crouch was any indication. Then, solidifying Starscream’s merciless reputation, he began to climb up Rodimus. Ignoring the very needy southern part of the red mech in favour of trailing glossa and servos up his frame.

Recalling an essential piece of information, namely the sheer luminosity of Starscream’s eyes when he- ah there! The keening sound that escaped Starscream was almost melodic. His eyes flared once more and Rodimus smugly trailed his fingers along the vents again.

“Are you singing?” Rodimus asked, genuinely shocked.

“No you buffoon!” Starscream spat, ending the sound abruptly and batting the grounder’s hands away from his back. Before Rodimus could bite back with a retort the first slow push into his valve left his vocaliser in need of a reboot.

The seeker swapped his torturously languid pace for a rapid one and Rodimus thanked whatever deity had shown Starscream the error of his ways. Needing to pull his partner deeper, harder, Rodimus pressed up against the mech looming over him. Starscream’s forearms were braced on either side of the prime’s torso with Rodimus’s arms curled around the seeker’s neck. Their rhythm became disjointed and frantic, their intakes coming out in ragged puffs that mingled together between their helms.

Pleasure soared, rippling along Rodimus’s frame as Starscream’s unerring precision had him dragging his spike along the nodes lining Rodimus’s valve. Rodimus was unsure what prompted it, but as the aftershocks of his overload deliciously curled along his network he reached upwards, unlinking his servos from their anchoring to gently finger the smooth lines of Starscream’s wings.

The melodic keening noise returned, louder than before, and Rodimus felt a sense of triumph as Starscream overloaded from the duel stimulation. Flopping with dignified grace to the other side of the oversized berth Starscream took a stabilising breath, too blissed out to nice the quiet melody rumbling in his chest. Rodimus continued to explore the delicate plating of Starscream’s wings, lying sprawled over the seeker to reach the furthest point of one.

“Unless you’re ready for another round I suggest you refrain,” Starscream shuddered, arousal already building once more. Rodimus grinned at the implied challenge.

“Oh?” He said, lowering his helm as running a probing glossa over the very tip of the wing closest to him. With a moan Starscream relaxed into the touch, pliant under the other’s careful ministrations.

-

When the sun rose neither mechs remembered falling into recharge, yet Starscream awoke to find himself, curled snugly around a prime.

“Time?” Starscream asked groggily, a nocturnal mech to the core. Rodimus’s answer was a non-committal shrug and to burrow under Starscream more. The seeker was content to remain where he was, oddly peaceful, but the insistent buzzing that had awoken him in the first place decided to make an appearance again. Stretching out his wings Starscream extracted himself from the grasping servos trying to keep him in place.

“’s too early,” Whined his berth-mate. Another thing they had in common it seemed.

Making his way through his apartment Starscream found a smug grin spreading across his face, they really had broken quite a bit of furniture last night. Idly Starscream wondered when the best time was to kick Rodimus out and go back into recharge. Expecting Rattrap or perhaps Windblade to be the only ones deciding to bother him this early, Starscream failed to prepare himself for the sight that greeted him when he ripped open his apartment door with an impatient “What?”

“Starscream,” Optimus Prime said inclining his head politely. Confused, Starscream offlined and then onlined his optics to make sure he wasn’t seeing anything. He’d picked up a habit of hallucinating Autobots after all.

“Prime?” Starscream prompted, looking behind the imposing mech to see he’d brought a small entourage, in their number was of course the last person Starscream wanted to see this early in the morning (or at all) Megatron. Deadlock stood at his side, no not Deadlock anymore, he’d changed his name since his defection. It was a trivial matter to Starscream but it worth noting that all three-looked worried. What could he possibly of done since leaving their sight half a cycle ago?  

“Rodimus has gone missing,” Optimus Prime said in his most serious, important, Optimus Prime voice. Starscream felt laughter bubbling up his intake, but he kept quiet as Not-Deadlock stepped forward to add, “He didn’t return to the ship and disappeared early from the gathering, it is possible he was kidnapped, the Lost Light has made many enemies.”

Far too entertained to simply drop the subject Starscream asked, “And what do you want me to do about it?”

“We have no time for your scheming Starscream, help us or-,” Megatron started. With a snarl Starscream cut him short.

“Or you’ll what Megatron? You can’t touch me.” In the past half-cycle Starscream had been threatened by both captains of the Lost Light and the difference between them was striking. Starscream had chuckled at Rodimus cautioning him of his delicate paint-job, but his optics blazed and angry red and his wings flicked upwards, a clear threat in itself to anyone who knew a thing about flight-frames, in response to the former-warlord.

“Megatron,” Optimus cautioned, placing a servo on his shoulder to pull Megatron back.

“Screeameer!” Rodimus called, curiosity overruling his desire to stay in Starscream’s very comfy berth any longer. In true Rodimus fashion the mech had sought to lure the seeker away from whomever was at the door and back into said comfy berth. At the sound of his captain’s voice Drift pushed past Starscream and into the apartment. Megatron and -in a less hurried pace- Optimus followed.

“Oh sure come in everybody,” Starscream said closing the door lest more uninvited guests decide to break into his home.

“Starscream why are their guests?” Rodimus asked as Not-Deadlock checked him over for injuries.

“You tell me,” Starscream said, crossing his arms and glaring.

“What are you doing here?” Megatron practically ground out.

“Uh…” Rodimus said, optics flicking to Starscream then the debris that littered the floor, some with red streaks of paint that matched the grey scrapes along Rodimus’s back.

“Being fully consenting adults now get out of my apartment,” Starscream answered for him, herding everyone out, side stepping a smashed vase.

“Aww Screamer, I thought we had something special what will all the singing,” Rodimus teased as he let the seeker push him towards the door. Starscream froze. _He’d been singing?????_

“Get out!” Starscream snarled.

Rodimus laughed as the door slammed shut in his face, his smile fell away as he turned around. Drift’s was bemused, and Optimus shocked but not upset. No, the tension in the hallway had everything to do with the way Megatron way glaring at the door behind Rodimus.

-

Alone now Starscream let his panic over take him. He had been singing, an old instinctual tune hardwired into all Vosnian flight-frames. His stupid traitorous little spark had decided that the first mech who did the bare minimum of being a decent lover was his soulmate?

No.

He was the High Chancellor of Cybertron. He was not some love-sick protoform.

There would be no more ‘soul singing’ as his people had once called it. It was a moment of weakness -nothing more. A symptom of a neglected libido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windblade is a cockblock and I love her


	2. The Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windbabe is a cock block and I love her, Megatron needs to chill.

Starscream’s budding plan to simply avoid Rodimus until the other mech ran back off into space was undermined barely a day later when a red and yellow blur nearly took the seeker out. Reeling from his near-death experience Starscream’s wings flared upwards and his plating rippled as he supressed the panicked instinct to escape to the air.

“Screamer!” Rodimus declared shifting from his alt-mode to sling a casual arm over Starscream.

“What the frag are you doing?” The High Chancellor shrieked pushing the other mech off him. Starscream’s optics scanned the hallway for any onlookers, fortunately the late hour had everyone else several hours into a recharge cycle and long gone from the Council Building.

“That cuts deep Screamer,” Rodimus whined picking himself off the floor.

“Stop calling me that!”

“Learn to talk in a normal octave,” Rodimus shot back. A glare was all he got in reply. “I wanna talk to you ‘bout something.”

“No I’m not free tonight,” Was Starscream immediate reply. He was, but Rodimus didn’t need to know that.

“A shame, I was hoping I could get your help with a plan to ruin Megatron’s day repeatedly,” Rodimus said, feigning sadness. Seconds ticked by.

“…What plan?” The seeker conceded, some things never change, and Starscream of Vos has always been and would always be exceptionally petty.

Starscream led Rodimus into his office and listened silently as the prime outlined the pattern of aggravation he’d noticed in his co-captain (Starscream preened to know the mere mention of his name could upset the former-warlord) and his plan to escalate it. It was simple really, pretend to be together.

“You do know I can hardly abandon my position here simply to traverse the cosmos? Neither my joy at bringing Megatron misery or your skill in the berth are enough to warrant abandoning my crowning glory,” Starscream deadpanned.

“You think I’m skilled?” Rodimus pressed, moving forward into Starscream’s personal space. Had Rodimus not already perched himself on Starscream’s desk it may have been an awkward manoeuvre, as it was the mech simply had to lean down after swinging his legs to the side of the desk Starscream thoughtfully reclined behind.

Huffing out a laugh, Starscream pulled the prime closer, “I think you should forget this hair-brained scheme and we should pick up where we left off before your babysitters came to your rescue.”

“And Megatron says your plans are terrible,” Rodimus laughed.

“He said what?” Starscream said, optics narrowed. Rodimus saw his opening and with a few more well-placed comments he’s successfully gotten the High Chancellor of Cybertron to agree to be his fake boyfriend. It may have been Rodimus’s charm, or perhaps it was the realisation that if Starscream was seen to be involved with an Autobot, a Prime no less, then the accusations of factional loyalty the N.A.I.Ls had been hurling at him would become baseless. He debated weather or not to tell Rodimus this, but the mech pulling him up into a hungry kiss silenced him.

Rodimus’s ventilation system was audible as the seeker stood and leaned over him. Starscream quietly didn’t want to admit how much of a power fantasy he was living right now. It’s not everyday that Primus smiles on you enough to give you the chance to frag Optimus Prime’s protégé on your desk. All he needed now was his crown.

“Starscream!” A familiarly bothersome voice demanded, the door to his office sliding open -he really should get a lock on that- as Windblade barged in. She stopped dead in her tracks. Righteous fury evaporating as shock and embarrassment replaced it.

“Yes Cityspeaker?” Starscream sighed, too annoyed at the interruption to revel in the painful embarrassment of the shell-shocked Camien delegate. Digits tapped lightly on Rodimus’s torso’ the bot still sprawled on his desk. He hung his head backwards and flashed a grin at their guest.

“Hey Windblade!” He said cheerily, still upside-down.

“Hello Rodimus,” She said weakly.

“Was there a purpose to this visit?” Starscream asked optics narrowed as he lost the little prime’s undivided attention.

“Y-yes!” Windblade said, shaking off her stupefied shock and regathering her righteous offence. The Cityspeaker had a way with words, if only her ethics were a little more flexible, she could have usurped him by now. Well she could have tried.  However, Starscream found her eloquence less impressive and more aggravating as it was turned against him -again.  

Rodimus started chuckling, helm coming to rest against Starscream’s neck. Windblade’s oh so compelling tirade about morality was cut short as she was reminded of the other, rather prominent figure, in the room.

“What’s so funny?” Starscream asked dryly, ready to throw both mechs from his office and barricade the door.

“I’d tell you, but I don’t feel like being shrieked at tonight,” Rodimus grinned, pushing himself off the desk and languidly drawing the scowling Starscream into a kiss. The seeker was always one for an audience, but he wasn’t about to go through with what the prime’s lips promised with his co-worker mere feet away, and yet he found himself unwilling to break their kiss. Luckily for Windblade, Rodimus took the initiative. “Meet me in my quarters when you’re finished,” He called over his shoulder, giving Windblade a two-fingered salute and a wink in goodbye before sauntering out.

“Spoilt brat,” Starscream muttered under his breath, ensuring his cooling fans were inaudible as they frantically tried to cool his heated frame.

“I’m not going to lecture you-,”

“Oh what a wonderful change of pace.”

“-and it’s none of my business-,”

“How astute of you to notice.”

“Let me finish,” Windblade bit back. Ah how refreshing the venom was after what sounded suspiciously like compassion. Shaking her helm Windblade drew a weary intake. “Rodimus is a good mech, don’t use him.”

 _What kind of monster does she think I am?_ Starscream thought as he processed the ramifications of Windblade’s plea. _The kind you are_ … Billions of years of ignoring that particular voice prevented Starscream falling into the deep dark introspective abyss of emotionalism and remorse it lurked in. Snapping his face into a careful façade the seeker smiled like a predator, all teeth and malice.

“I assure you Cityspeaker, it’s a mutually beneficial relationship.” The sultry lean and flash of red optics got his point across. Windblade seemed to deflate, one step forward and three back.

“Don’t think I’ll be dropping this thing with Waspinator,” Windblade said, their brief moment with their political knives sheathed fading as the greater good called to the Camien delegate once more.

“I look forward to it,” Starscream said rolling his optics as he was finally left alone. His comm pinged with a message, or rather an invitation…

-

When Starscream onlined it was to loud banging at the door. Wasn’t his berthroom soundproofed? It takes his warm berth squirming under him for the High Chancellor of Cybertron to realise he’s neither alone in the berth or in his own. Apparently housing the Matrix of Leadership gives mechs the power to sweet talk an army into civil war or lure an annoyed seeker onto a dingy ship for a truly worthwhile fragging. Oh the wonders of mystical artefacts best left in whatever forgotten chamber they wound up in.

“Rodimus.”

“Go away,” the prime groaned from underneath him.

“You truly are an inspiring figure, I can see why the matrix chose you,” Starscream deadpanned, optics rolling as he unfolded his limbs and rose with all the grace someone can muster while sprawled belly first on another mech. If Rodimus wasn’t going to get rid of their alarm clock, he would. There was stiffness where his wings met his spinal strut, a symptom of the downright uncomfortable recharging situation of last night, or he supposed earlier this morning. The rest of Starscream felt relaxed and worked loose, the joys of a truly thorough session of fragging. Starscream reflected on the past cycles of activity while he picked through Rodimus’s habsuite to where the precise knocking came at irregular intervals. He’d managed to keep a lid on the ‘singing’ as Rodimus so eloquently put it, even well into the fourth overload. If he’d had the time, Starscream would have lauded his own self-control, nothing controlled Starscream anymore, not even his own spark. However, any self-congratulation was cut short by the sight that greeted him when he slid open the door.

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” Starscream drawled, optics flicking from Optimus to Not-Deadlock and resting on Megatron.

“What-,” Optimus began.

“The same mech I was doing last time we met, if you’ll excuse me, I have a planet to run.”

Starscream left them without another word, out of the corner of his optics he noticed Not-Deadlock supressing a smile and had Megatron not been dominating the space with his incredulous EM field, Starscream would have let his own amusement show.

He had his reservations about this scheme of Rodimus’s, but seeing just how unbalanced it made not only Megatron but Optimus too? Well, how could he resist? As long as he kept his wayward spark in check this would work out completely to his benefit.

Starscream was smirking as his pedes carried him out of the ship. A sharp tug of pain pulled at his shoulders as he leapt into the air and transformed. Ugh, Starscream would definitely not be recharging in that berth again, regardless of what a great cushion the prime made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A day in the life of Rodimus Prime, co-captain of the Lost Light and No.1 Flame Boi


	3. Dadimus Prime & His Son's Inferiority Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you more porn and pissing off Megatron, sure it's a month later than I wanted to publish it, but turns out Biomedical Science is really hard lmao. I've added more tags since I realised just how much porn I'm putting in this but uh yeah, this one features some Humiliation + Praise kink, suggested knife-play and me trying to write Bottom!Starscream and getting Power Bottom!Starscream instead. Enjoy!

_The Previous Morning…_

Normally Rodimus was perfectly content with his walk of shame, however normally there was neither a disapproving parental figure or a fuming ex-warlord at his back. Still, Rodimus held his helm high. A conspiratorial wink passed between him and Drift before his friend abandoned him to the mercy of Cybertron’s definition of sexual tension.

Billions of years of foreplay with no climax? It’ll charge the air between anyone -just look at him and Starscream after all. A smug grin played across his face as his processor replayed a brief snapshot of last night.

The doors slid shut with a definitive swoosh, separating Rodimus from the outside world and sealing him in his office. Without prompting Rodimus began to debrief Optimus on their latest adventures, purposeful in his avoidance of the elephant or rather tank, in the room. While he began behind his desk, at some point the prime had managed to gesture his way across the room.

Through gritted teeth Megatron kept his co-captain on task with terse interjections that cut through Rodimus’s truly glorious sound-effects. After the umpteenth time his mime of an explosion was cut short Rodimus was fed up. He banged Starscream, big deal, so did Megatron!

“What’s you’re issue?” He demanded. It was only after the words left his mouth that Rodimus fully remembered the sordid history between the Seeker and Warlord. _Oh._ Never let it be said that Rodimus Prime doesn’t know when he steps in slag, but that doesn’t mean he won’t pretend.

“Issue?” Megatron drawled through clenched dentae. The ex-warlord’s field was pulled in tight to his frame, but his size was large enough that even from where he was frozen in the middle of a great battle scene Rodimus could still feel the undercurrent of burning displeasure. False impartiality didn’t suit him, Rodimus decided, saying as much.

Had Optimus not been there, Rodimus was sure Megatron would have strangled him there and then.

“Rodimus if you’re finished antagonising Megatron, I believe we should continue this at another time.” Optimus’s stern parent voice truly was a masterpiece of disappointed and “I know you can do better Sport,”.

With a scornful twiddling of his fingers he waved goodbye.

-

_The Next Night..._

“You’re smarter than you let them think,” Starscream mused, trailing a claw down Rodimus’s face softly.

“Oh do tell, I love being praised in berth,” He quipped, catching the seeker’s digit in his mouth. Starscream smirked as the prime began lavishing long languid strokes of his glossa over it.

“I admire the effort dear one, but I’ve had eight billion years to perfect that particular form of distraction.” Starscream leaned in right above Rodimus’s audial. He whined as Starscream pressed a sharp point into the plump softness of his glossa.

“It won’t work on me,” Starscream breathed.

“You let them think you’re brash and immature…” The seeker whispered, claws wandering into Rodimus’s already overcharged circuitry. “and you are,” -He grinned, swatting at the prone prime’s raised servo- “but not in the way they think.”

Rodimus shuddered out a moan, the seeker coiled on top of him tugging at the right wires.

“You’re one to talk about ‘hidden depths’,” He mocked, speech broken by stuttering gasps -Starscream wasn’t kidding about eight billion years of practice. “Or am I not supposed to see that crippling guilt every time someone mentions-,”

“Don’t.” Starscream said with barely more than a ghosted breath.

The mecha locked optics. Pain and rage swirling in blue and red both.

Starscream hadn’t intended to set a trap, or perhaps he had it’s hard for even him to tell these days. But he’d gotten his suspicious confirmed regardless. Rodimus had exploited the first fissure he’d found ruthlessly. Half of Starscream was impressed, smug as well -the other was providing him with snapshots of all the dead mecha Rodimus’s could have been suggesting regardless of if the prime could possibly know about them. _Swindle, Bumblebee, Metalhawk, Skyfire-_ Surprising that he didn’t go the easy route and use Megatron, that’s what Starscream would have done -there’s no point in revealing a you know a weakness if you don’t have to. Or perhaps he was trying to make a point. The seeker smirked, this sordid affair would be anything but boring.

“I have a few ideas on better uses for that pretty mouth of yours than idle chatter,” Starscream said, conceding to the prime’s unspoken demand for the psychoanalysis to be left to mecha better suited, like that orange one on Rodimus’s ship -whatever his name was.

-

_A Week Later..._

“We all made bets about you.” Rodimus said from where his helm was firmly nested between Starscream’s legs. Still shuddering through aftershocks he was slow to respond, mulling over the implications and how delightful the prime’s glossa felt sliding up his armour instead of saying things he already knew. Sitting up Starscream captured the mouth of the mech now firmly entrenched in his lap. Soft, slow and sloppy their kiss was relaxed.

“War gets boring after the first hundred centuries, of course yous did” Starscream drawled, shivering at the playful flick of a glossa at his already overstimulated neck cabling. He was a quick learner and Rodimus had made it his personal ambition to learn every nook and cranny of the flight-frame’s pleasure circuitry. Honey sweet praises fell from his mouth as the prime gently fondled the delicate wiring where Starscream’s wings met his back. Rodimus felt a wave of arousal flood him at the approval.

“What did you guys bet on then?” Rodimus asked, nuzzling into his lover’s neck, digits still busy.

“hmm, lots of things. How many times Megatron would say “Optimus Prime” a cycle-”

“Really?” Rodimus laughed, the vibrations sending a shuddering roll of pleasure down Starscream’s spinal strut.

“Really,” Starscream deadpans, “I lost a beautiful set of crystal decanters to Soundwave when he got to 92 during one briefing,” he mused idly.

“I got off patrol for almost a vorn from betting on which seeker the twins would flirt with,” Rodimus said, grinning, “They were in on it.” Starscream chuckled before his optics widened slightly.

“You were the reason those monstrous cretins kept making lurid comments at my troops!”

Rodimus winced at the decibel coming from Starscream, especially while the mech was so close. “Uh...yeah, sorry about that,” Rodimus said. With a huff Starscream turned away, before a moment later turning his optics on the prime with a devilish glint in them.

“I suppose I can forgive you for it...if you can make it up to me.” His voice held a purring challenge as he pressed his interface array up to grind against the prime’s. With a shudder Rodimus mirrored the seeker’s sultry smirk, bringing their helms together as his digits sought out those carefully mapped sensitive spots he’d been exploiting all night.

Starscream ran clawed servos up and down Rodimus’s back -digging them in with a surprised huff as the prime brushed against another sensor node. Heat stifled the humour colouring Rodimus’s EM field as the seeker drew claws down his back.

With a moan his half-hard spike fully pressurised and feeling the weight against his thigh Starscream grinned up at him wickedly. “How deplorable of you little prime, all hot and bothered over me scratching up your pretty paint job,” Starscream growled in his audial. Rodimus whined as the seeker writhed against him, pinning him in place with his digits hooked in the hollows they’d crafted for themselves. “Guess I’ll have to keep doing it, I wonder what everyone will say…” Starscream whispered, subtly re-positioning Rodimus in his lap, claws digging ever deeper.

Breathy gasps were all Rodimus could muster in response.

Gently at first, but then increasing in pace as the prime’s wanton moans echoed around the room. Starscream’s valve gripped as ruthlessly on Rodimus’s aching spike as his servos did to his back. With each upward trust Starscream pulled the prime closer, deeper.

A constant string of words in his audial drove him towards the promise of overload, Starscream’s voice thick with his own arousal but also something else. Had his processor not found it so hot, Rodimus might have been annoyed by the cloying tone of ignominy.

“So pretty when you’re desperate...how would your crew react to see their leader like this...needy and debasing himself...all for me...Primus’s chosen, nothing more than a desperate whore...”

A trill, sharp and heated, of desire flashed through Starscream as Rodimus keened, helm thrown back. This power, this ability to pull these reactions from the prime nestled in his lap and buried in his value – propelled him further towards climax than even the delicious stretch forcing him to push his legs wider and wider.

“I should expect this from you...the captain that lost his ship to a war criminal...how pathetic...” Starscream murmured. Rodimus shuddered, an old wound flaring up as Starscream took it just a fraction too far. A growl was past his lips before he even realised.

“You’re one to talk,” Rodimus said, aggressive where Starscream was cloying. A hitched gasp came from the seeker as Rodimus drove himself down, spreading Starscream’s legs as wide as they would go as his spike bottomed out. Starscream let out and ungodly moan as Rodimus turned the tables on him, the pace picking up from his slow tortuous grind.

If Rodimus had a point to prove, who was Starscream to stop him? Oh- “Ah!” he cried out as Rodimus fully sheathed himself again. The seeker clamped around the exquisite fullness, wings straining to flair out from where they were pinned against the berth by his own weight, claws scrabbling against Rodimus’s back, desperate for an anchor in the ocean of bliss he found himself drowning in.

“Trying to show me who’s boss little prime?” He mocked, and was silenced -or perhaps rewarded- with another assertive thrust. They were a mass of moaning and writhing each seeking their own release as tangible charge crackled along their frame. Electricity sparking pain and pleasure along their over-charged circuitry.

Gasping a staccato rhythm Rodimus pulled Starscream upwards, milking the last drops of pleasure from the overload that rippled up and down his body. The seeker was not long to follow the hot burst of fluid inside him triggering his own release.

They came down gradually, entwined. Shoving Rodimus off his flatly laid wing, Starscream manoeuvred so he was lying adjacent instead of under his lover.

“I think Megatron needs to be added to the berth taboo list,” Rodimus mused, smiling as Starscream huffed out an acquiescence.

“He does cause...issues.”

“That’s an understatement,”

“Shut up,” Starscream said rolling his optics, “I have a meeting tomorrow,”

“You mean in a few hours?” Rodimus needled, catching sight of the chronometer.

Starscream groaned while his lover laughed at him, before nuzzling down and ignoring him.

Satiated and calm he didn’t notice the murmuring melody humming from his vocal box. Rodimus didn’t point it out -content to listen instead. Curled together with servos entwined the pair lay in silence as their cooling fans whirled to a stop and recharge claimed them, Rodimus lulled by the quiet music the seeker refused to notice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other topics on the list include "The War" and "Anybody Dead" communication is key kiddoes. 
> 
> Also, Rodimus 100% requested this after getting bothered:tm: when Starscream cussed him out for having such a shitty berth. Someone saves these bois from themselves. 
> 
> Next time: Dadimus Prime holds an intervention and Starscream isn't sure if he has friends but apparently everyone has an opinion on his romantic life.


	4. Everyone But Drift Gives Their Opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo? I'm back and whilst University is crushing me I am a slut for these morons so please enjoy. 
> 
> I accept comments in three forms:   
> Keybord Smashes  
> Literary Reviews   
> and  
> Everything else 
> 
> (were you expecting a limit? I live for validation)

“Rodimus I am concerned with your recent…behaviour,” Optimus said. Rodimus’s optics rolled and his spoiler flattened: bored, and vaguely insulted.

 “Starscream is-,” Optimus began

“Not the enemy.” Rodimus interrupted, his good mood courtesy of said not-the-enemy’s talented glossa had evaporated.

“Whilst that is true, his motives are layered and self-serving. I believe he will attempt to lever his association with you for political gain. I caution you against further fraternization.” Optimus lectured.

Rodimus snorted, that was part of the deal.

“Rodimus I ask you take this seriously,” Optimus reprimanded. Something in Rodimus wanted to back down and fall back into line _then maybe he’ll care about you, isn’t that what you want little Prime?_ a voice that was suspiciously shrill murmured to him.

“I am. You’re the one not taking me seriously,” Rodimus spat back instead. Sure, his committed relationship with Starscream was fake and manufactured for exceptionally immature reasons however Optimus didn’t know that. “We’ve been together a stellar cycle now by the way.”

Rodimus threw the words in Optimus face before allowing his anger to pull him from the room. It was only as the door to his habsuite snicked shut did Rodimus realise he probably should have asked Starscream before he added a logistical element to their thus far purposefully vague story.

Well, Screamer would appreciate his proactive take. Right? Rodimus shrugged to himself, if not, he could always indulge the seeker in the rampant power kink he keeps pretending he doesn’t have.

Satisfied with his win/win solution, Rodimus set about ensuring he would be off-duty until Optimus left the ship, lest the other prime try to corner him between a rock and Ultra Magnus’s work ethic.

-

Starscream was late. Muttering curses to himself he strode through the halls and swung open the council room’s doors with a flourish. Striding in his lips stretched in a benevolent smile. His posture thanked them for arriving so early as he opened the meeting. Gone was his waspish frustration, he was their compassionate leader in body and spark. There were more than just the Cityspeaker here after all.

The meeting dragged on. Truthfully Starscream was bored long before they’d begun discussing the miniate of the each and _every_ trading post from Cybertron to Earth. The unfortunate thing about billions of years of civil war is that all the bureaucrats are dead, so all the paperwork and every decision fell to the single governing body.

Despite the mind-numbing droning from the visiting speaker, Starscream maintained his interested expression. To keep from offing himself there and then half of his processor devoted itself to reminding him of what a wonderful time he was going to have when this finished. Normally that consisted of polishing his wings and striding around in front of his mirrored walls in his crown. Today, Rodimus Prime licking polish off his wings was centre stage.

Thoroughly entertained now the meetings seemed to pass much faster, his lurid daydreams paused and resumed depending on how much attention he had to give his actual job but even with the interruptions Starscream felt…lighter. On a good day these excruciatingly long meetings would have him snapping at his own shadow, drained and considering murdering half the city. However, today he felt vaguely accomplished.

Starscream played the attentive leader until he was allowed to slink into his office and devote himself to his newest house development. They wouldn’t need to build it for another vorn should his population simulations hold vaguely true, but the towering complex, a mixture of residential and retail spaces suited for grounder and flightframes alike was the pride of Starscream’s plans. The architect he’d commissioned, a fellow MTO by the name of Sidewinder, had done an astounding job with his vison.

It was as he said his thankful goodbyes to Sidewinder, that his reminder of his own instability popped into existence beside his desk. Accustomed to Bumblebee’s sudden arrivals Starscream did not react as the grinning Autobot waited patiently at the edge of his desk.

“Are these the plans for Zone 7?” He asked once Starscream shut off the comm.

“No, they’re a future project,” Starscream said absentmindedly, flicking the holotable’s projection over to a smaller yet similar schematic. “This prototype of that is what will go in Zone 7. Scrapper tells me we can begin once the durasteel shipment from Caminus finally arrives.”

“Have you spoken to Windblade about it?” Bee asked peering at the angled walls and rounded balconies encircling the units of the top floor.

Starscream scoffed. “I’m half convinced she’s the one blocking it,”

“It’s a residential project, Windblade doesn’t-,”

“trust me.” Starscream finished for him, turning back to his plans and scrolling through the delivery itinerary. Bee sighed and allowed his intangible servos to trace a scratch in the desk. One with flecks of vibrant yellow paint in it. A wicked grin split Bumblebee’s face.

“Staaaarscreeeeam” Bee said in an exaggeratedly innocent voice.

“Hm?”

“Whose paint is this?” He grinned.

Confused, Starscream followed Bee’s pointed servo and then opened his mouth to snap at him for distracting him over nothing before he saw the paint transfer. Oh.

 “Hmm,” Bumblebee’s grin only brightened as he pretended to think. “There aren’t many mechs I know who use not only yellow, but iridescent shimmer yellow,” Bee said making a production of peering at the paint.

Huh, so that’s how Rodimus manages to stay so shiny all the time.

“I knew it!” Bumblebee exclaimed. Starscream took a moment to realise he’d thought aloud.

“Am I going to get a lecture to keep my claws off your Autobot buddies? If so, Windblade already beat you to it,” Starscream drawled.

“Lecture you?” Bumblebee laughed, “Star, I’m happy for you! Rodimus is a good mech.”

“So everyone tells me,” Starscream muttered to the ceiling before addressing Bee, “we’re not ‘together’. He’s just got a wing fetish.”

Bumblebee chuckled, optics glinting with amusement.

“Oh? Is that all?”

“Yes.” Starscream said firmly.

“I don’t believe you.” Bee grinned as the door chimed. Starscream glared at him.

“What?” He said slamming his hand onto the control panel. His optics widened, and he scowled before the soft smile tugging at his lips could form. Twelve crystalline blooms, a mix of soft red and glittering gold were gripped in the surprised but coyly smiling servo of the last person Starscream wanted to see.

“I ran into a very lost courier trying to find the office of a ‘His highness of the impeccable polish’, and thought I’d save the poor thing knocking on your door,” Windblade said in way of greeting, holding the bouquet out to Starscream who snatched them.  

“Thank you,” He ground out, turning away quickly but not before allowing Windblade to see the softening of his optics as he looked at the glimmering crystal. It was to his benefit that she thought them sincere after all, regardless of how unfaked the deceit felt. In the corner Bumblebee’s grin grew wider.

Starscream placed the crystals delicately on his desk, mindful to not damage them.

“Did you come to discuss the budget?” He asked deactivating the schematic projection and pulling up his list of issues with the Mistress of Flame’s amendments to his seventh iteration of the blasted document.

“Amongst other things. Firstly, I wanted to apologise.” Windblade smiled.

“Excuse me?” Starscream said, unsure if he’d heard her correctly.

“I doubted your intentions with Rodimus and I shouldn’t have intruded. I apologise for that.” She appeared genuinely demur and yet held that optimistic hope from her first interactions with Starscream. It took a few trickling moments for Starscream to realise she thought him a person instead of a tyrant once more. That slippery, ambitious part of Starscream purred at the implications as he mentally readjusted his demands to include the things he’d not wanted to risk Windblade’s limited goodwill on. It seamed Rodimus was good for more than an excellent overload. Starscream couldn’t have been happier as he accepted the Cityspeaker’s apology magnanimously.

“…I hope we can move past this and learn to trust each other that much more.”

Windblade agreed readily and Starscream felt his spark sour with vicious glee.

-

Rodimus didn’t bother biting back a groan as he turned a corner and ran straight into the single mech on the planet he was actively avoiding.

“Rodimus I am glad to have ran into you,” Optimus said.

“At least one of us is.”

Optimus looked disappointed at his hostility.  

“I fear I have overstepped my bounds.”

Rodimus looked uncomfortable at his apology.

“Uh yeah, look let’s forget it-,” Rodimus paused as Optimus raised his hand to silence him.

“Please allow me to finish.” Rodimus shoved down the giggling bubbling up his intake at the double meaning and nodded his assent. “I judged you unfairly and without all the facts-,”

Rodimus kinda stopped listening. Not because he didn’t want to but because in all honestly Optimus’s speeches were always a sure-fire way to put him into recharge. He nodded along, settling in for the long haul and let his mind wander to greener pastures.

“More.” The demand was short and curt and Rodimus was happy to comply. The breathy note to Starscream’s voice had shot straight to memory Rodimus’s interface array and did the same to the more unfortunate Rodimus pretending to hear Optimus over-explain.

He slid in deeper as his glossa lapped at the border between Starscream’s value and his own digits. Moving achingly slowly he edged his lover closer and closer. Starscream writhed and pushed down trying to glean the extra stimulation he needed but Rodimus was wise to his impatience and withdrew each time he tried to se the pace.

“I hate you.” Starscream managed to gasp out, claws ripping his berth cover to shreds in eager frustration.

Rodimus laughed against Starscream’s valve and the seeker shivered at the vibrations. His digits continued to slowly pump in and out but his glossa trekked upwards, making detours to get another and then another taste of the tangy lubricant Starscream was practically dripping with. Reaching his destination Rodimus circled Starscream’s node with gentle care.

Rodimus grinned at Starscream’s frustrated mewling.

“-I will speak to Megatron as well.”

Rodimus snapped from his recollection, forced to banish a system query to open his panels. “I accept your apology Optimus, but I need to handle Megatron myself. He’s my co-captain.”

Optimus looked like he’d gotten World Peace gift wrapped and handed to him on a silver platter, or perhaps just a well behaved successor.

“Of course.” He agreed

“If you’ll excuse me, I have an arrangement with Starscream. It’s our anniversary after all,” Rodimus grinned. As he made good his escape, Rodimus wondered if Starscream had gotten his gift yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little bit of smut, but fear not; there's more in the next chapter. Half of which is already written, in a new and exciting experience for me. 
> 
> Tune in next time for:
> 
> Megatron is suffering, but not as much as Ultra Magnus and Drift finally shows up again.


End file.
